when the past haunts you
by Aralynn
Summary: AU Max Krit and Jondy didn't escape its 11 years on and the 3 are sent on a mission which could bring there family home. If they are sure they are doing the right thing! Don't worry Alec is in it and eventually it will be MA


Disclaimer- none of the characters are mine if they were do u think I would let Max have Alec?

The escape was not my idea. I mean...escape to what? We didn't know anything else. It was Zack who said we had to leave, but then he left us behind and I never got to ask him why and but guess now I get the chance its been years since the escape and he hasn't come back for us, none of them have, but I'm starting to think I don't want them to, not that I like it here but it's what I know and my new family are here, unit 11 the unit that got stuck with the 'traitors' the '09ers' after we spend months in pysch-ops, but in the time since then me Krit and Jondy have earned their trust and I thought it was going to be ok but now I'm not so sure not after today not after my new mission.

"X5-452 are you paying attention?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of Lydecker's voice "yes, Sir" she snapped back "I was thinking of the best way to approach the mission Sir"

Lydecker looked at her for a second as if sensing there was more to her thoughts than she revealed. She stood to attention deadly still and did not flinch or look away he relaxed pleased, as far as he was concerned she was no longer Max after her months with the other two in pysh-ops she was X5- 452 a deadly soldier worth millions but even he was not stupid enough to realise she was thinking about the betrayal this mission involved for her. Sighing he turned back to the conference room where unit 11 stood to attention waiting for him to finish there mission briefing.

"As I was saying X5-452 you will be the CO on this mission as you know the traitors best" once again he looked directly at her as though waiting for a reaction but there was none and he seemed to become more at ease. "X5-210 will be SIC as she also has experience with the rogue transgenics. The rest of the mission team will be X5-494, X5-105 and X5-471 as he also has experience with the targets."

He turned around for a moment and brought out 4 red folders and a blue folder." These are your mission specs," he stopped briefly to hand them out stopping before max and handing her the blue folder " X5-452 yours contains information on your team and is confidential although I am sure I do not have to remind you of mission protocol. You have exactly 40 minutes to read this information and report back here for a final briefing. But remember kids the bottom line is I want X5-599 and the rest of the traitors brought back alive. DISSMISSED"

---------------------------------------------------------

Max blinked trying to get rid of the blue haze covering her eyes after staring at the folder in her hands for the past 10 minutes. She pinched herself hoping she'd wake up but realised all that resulted in was a sharp pain in her arm. So instead she settled for looking around at her surroundings. She was sat in her 'room' if it could be called that when they had reached the age of 16 and the female X5s had started their heat cycles Manticore had taken the units out of co-ed barracks and instead placed them same sex pairs. Her room consisted of two drab grey beds and two chests of drawers. The only light coming from a single light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

She sighed glad to be alone her roommate X5-302 better known as Ariel because of her bright red hair and amazing times in the tank, was on a solo mission she had been looking forward to her coming back in a few days time but now she probably wouldn't see her for months. She realised with a jolt she had been sitting staring into space for the last 10 minutes looking down at the folder in her hands she shrugged and opened it the first page was just a series of locations of where the rogue X5's were last seen. She memorized the information in seconds and turned the page.

Her face, seconds ago a mask of the perfect soldier slipped and she allowed emotion to come into her features as she looked at the snapshots of her old unit, there were pictures of them as she remembered them, young and with shaven heads when they were still soldiers and the thought of treason hadn't crossed their minds. Then there were pictures of them taken recently snapshots from job interviews or pictures with a friend it was obvious a lot of blood had been spilled to get these photos. In each of these photos the X5 was smiling or looked content even the ones that had been unknowingly taken, they all looked happy and carefree suddenly the mask snapped back in place.It was these pictures that made up Max's mind she knew she had to complete this mission or spend another year in reindoc and pych-ops and she wasn't going to let them put her back there when they couldn't spare a thought for her. She felt betrayed by the fact that they were out there smiling and laughing enjoying their freedom. She felt betrayed by the fact none of them seemed to care they had left her behind to suffer. She flicked to the final page of the folder it was directions on how and when to contact Manticore and a reminder that this was a deep cover mission and no contact was to be made unless authorised. She snapped the folder shut and stood up she had 5 minutes to get back for the final briefing.

a/n - let me know if you want me to continue the next few chapters are written so say the word and i'll post them


End file.
